


Killing Game Busters!

by yaoizzy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, NDRV3 Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, im not planning to add ships but i might soon idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoizzy/pseuds/yaoizzy
Summary: “Are you happy with this kind of ending?” the robot spoke. “Are you happy that the three of you survived in the expense of your friends getting killed?”Silence.There is only silence surrounding them. Of course they’re not happy with the outcome. They don’t want them to die. But it was inevitable. They can’t do anything anymore. It was done.(MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS)





	Killing Game Busters!

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS.
> 
> This story starts from the ending of ndrv3, but the only difference is, Kiibo didn't self-destruct. (if you ask why, then reading the story would answer your question~)

“It finally ended.”

Finally.

Finally.

The three survivors smiled at themselves after the whole school got destroyed when Kiibo ended everything. Killing the mastermind, and destroying this absurd killing game. They still don’t understand how they survived but they theorized that it’s what the audience wanted, to let them live and make this fiction into reality. 

“I still can’t believe we’re alive.” The detective sighed. “There’s a lot of rubble that’ll probably killed us instantly if we did get hit.”

“It’s because I created a Magical Force Field to the three of us in order to protect us from all this debris.” The magician claimed. “I ran out of Mana though, so I can’t use my magic anymore to find a way out.”

“We should probably start looking for a way out.” The assassin started walking towards the backyard of the school. “The manhole might still be there, and it still might be the way out.”

“Thanks to Ouma-kun and Iruma-san’s Electrohammers, the obstacles are probably still destroyed and won’t be in our way.” The detective sighed. In the end, some of his dead friends helped them leave the area.

The three of them started walking, towards the backyard. Full of hope and full of determination to leave this godforsaken place. While walking, the detective saw something very weird from above, a weird glistening light. Focusing on what it is, he realized that it was the robot that helped them end everything. The detective pointed at the light, happy that one of their friends are still alive, and they stopped on their tracks, letting the robot catch up on them. The robot then landed in front of them.

“Kiibo! We’re glad that you’re alive!” The detective smiled at the robot. “So the audience wanted the four of us to live! I’m so glad we convinced them to—“

“The audience wanted something else.” The robot said with a straight face.

“What? Do they still want to continue the killing game? This is ridiculous!” the assassin spoke, clearly annoyed.

“No, they did want to end this.” The robot began. “The audience wanted the three of you to go back in time.”

“Nyeh?! How could we even do that?! I can do it with my magic, but I already ran out of Mana!” the magician stated.

“Kiibo, what are you talking about? Going back in time?” the detective blinked. “Why would we want to go back?! We’ve had enough already! We don’t want to do the killing game anymore.”

“Going back in time will just make us participate into the killing game once more.” The assassin added. “Is the world really that fucked up to force us to go back?”

“Seeing our friends get killed again…” the magician whispered. “Angie… Tenko… No! I refuse to go back!” she cried.

“Yumeno-san is right. It’ll be despairing for us to see our friends get killed again. It’s just too painful.” The detective added. 

“Are you happy with this kind of ending?” the robot spoke. “Are you happy that the three of you survived in the expense of your friends getting killed?” 

Silence. There is only silence surrounding them. Of course they’re not happy with the outcome. They don’t want them to die. But it was inevitable. They can’t do anything anymore. It was done.

“…” the robot stared at them, he already expected their reactions. “The audience wanted you to go back in time to help your friends. To stop the killing game early without the participants getting killed.”

The three survivors was surprised at the statement the robot told them. Going back in time to stop the killing game? Is that even possible? The three looked at each other, clearly confused at what the robot is telling them. But hearing the words ‘stop the game without a single bloodshed’ the three of them are curious. They would do anything, ANYTHING, to survive with the rest of their friends.

“How?” the assassin started, looking down. “I… I want to see Momota again and… I won’t make the same mistake again.” She clenched her fist, trying to fight back her tears.

“Maki…” the detective muttered. “I also want to see Momota-kun again. And I want to stop Kaede too. If only I didn’t tell her about the Mastermind, she probably wouldn’t plan to kill.” 

“I…” the magician cried. “I want to treat Tenko right! I want to see Angie and Tenko again! I miss them so much!” she screamed, tears uncontrollably leaking from her eyes.

Soon, all of them where crying for a minute or two before getting interrupted by the robot. 

“So.” The robot stared at them. “What will it be? Go back in time and save your friends, or stay here and continue living your lives as the three survivors of the last killing game?”  
The three stared at each other once again, they are tempted to go back in time but, will they accomplish it? Saving everyone and ending the game? 

“If we go back in time, will we still remember everything from this point?” the detective asked, he needs to know the details first before deciding. “Will there be consequences if we go back in time?”

“Yeah. If we’re going back in time without remembering anything, it won’t make a difference!” the magician added. “It’s like we just repeated this horrible killing game!”

“To be able to save your friends, your memories won’t be wiped from this point. That’s what the viewers want. It’ll be useless if you can’t remember anything.” The robot stated. “But, there might be consequences in your actions. It might cause something that wasn’t to happen.” 

“I don’t care what happens! I want to save them! They didn’t deserve to die in this cruel killing game!” 

“Y-Yumeno-san. We need to think this through.”

“Don’t you want to save them?” the assassin spat. “Are you saying that you wouldn’t do this for your friends?”

“Harukawa-san, no. I want to save them! I-I want to see Akamatsu-san and Momota-kun again too! It’s just that, something might happen if we tampered with the past. Wh-what if—“

“Momota said it himself, right? If you truly want something, you got to take the risk.” The assassin said, with a soft voice. “I’m… willing to take the risk, Saihara.”

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes to save them too!” the magician added. “I’ll even use my magic if I have too!”

“…” the detective paused. He did want to go back to save them. And it’ll be a better ending for them too. Especially since they have the advantage. They know who’s the mastermind, who’s going to get killed and the motives too. The only thing that’s bothering him is what would happen if they try to change the past. “…Alright. Whatever happens, happens. I want to save them too. I’m willing to take the risk.”

“…”

“That’s… Akamatsu-san’s wish… For everyone to get out of this place and stay friends. I… want to fulfill that wish…” he added.

"..."

“Then, its decided then.” The robot broke the atmosphere. “To be able to go back in time, all you had to do is hold my hand. Team Danganronpa gave me the ability to travel back in time but never planned on using it because of the consequences that might happen. Plus, I will only use it if the viewers wanted to. Travelling back in time is a very popular trope in this generation, especially since it adds to the drama.”

“What are you telling us? That this is all part of the show too?” the assassin raised an eyebrow.

“This isn’t part of the show. The viewers won’t know that you travel back in time In the past, unless you tell them.” The robot answered. “I really don’t know why they added this feature in me if they’re planning to use it for plot convenience. It’s not very smart if you’re really going to travel back in time but your viewers don’t know that you did, right?”

“…” 

“Anyway, let’s get started. Once you go back in time, the Kiibo that will be with you will no longer be me. It’ll be the Kiibo that you met before the factory reset. Be careful.” 

The robot opened his palms and waited for the three to hold them. The three survivors looked at each other before nodding, agreeing to do this with no regrets. It might be a selfish act, but the world, the viewers, was selfish too to force them to kill each other for entertainment. They simultaneously held onto Kiibo’s hands, a little nervous, but determined.

“We’re ready.” The detective stated. 

The robot pushed a button from his control panel and a strong force of wind suddenly envelops them, making the three survivors tighten their grip to his hands until they lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this on my mind for a while and I just need to write it. I got inspired when I remembered when the game was announced, some fans from tumblr said that the game might probably contain Time Travelling. So, yeah. I made an AU where the Time Travelling happens.
> 
> I really want to finish this so hopefully, i wont get writers block.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
